It's Only Forever
by raventeller
Summary: It's been 8 years and Sarah's all grown up. But what if she lets the dreaded words slip? What will happen if there is nobody to save her. And will Jareth confess his love for her?
1. Default Chapter

Author Note - Hey everybody! It's been a while since I took my last Labyrinth fanfic down because I couldn't ''cope'' Lol! Anyway, I've read everybody else's cool fanfics so I think I'll give it another go! Cya - Mouseisi

XXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah groaned and moved the mouse to the ''save'' button on her computer. She needed to finish this book soon, or her publisher would go mad. But she was too tired. Sighing, she shut down her computer. She remembered before when she loved to act, but she now realised she was only trying to get away from reality. But now, she found that she had to face it, and if she worked with it, it wasn't that bad.

No, she knew why she gave up acting, because she was scared. Just incase she caught ''somebody'' 's attention again. She had made friends on her journey in the labyrinth, but it had been too much. She never wanted to act again. Not even in the high school play when she had been offered the lead part. No, she was never going to act again.

That's when she discovered writing. She had a brilliant mind for make believe, and she could think up adventures on the drop of a hat. Writing was fun, well, it had to be done quickly and if it wasn't what your readers wanted, you went straight to the bottom.

She got up from the desk and took off her house gown. She quickly brushed her teeth and washed her face. She thought back to when she wished Toby away and had to run through the stupid overgrown maze. How could she have been so cruel? Sure, she was upset, but wish Toby away...she didn't want to even think about what might of happened if she hadn't got him back. She shivered.

'Come on Sarah! It was 8 years ago! Your 23 and you are thinking about some stupid maze? Get a hold of yourself...' Her mind scolded her. Come to think of the labyrinth, she hadn't called Hoggle or the gang for a while. Almost a year! She felt bad but soon forgot when a crash of thunder was heard outside.

''Great...'' She sighed and left the bathroom. Climbing into bed, she took one last look around her room to make sure that any unwanted visitors weren't there. That was the least of her problems. Reaching over, she turned out her bedside lamp and fell asleep within minutes.

XXXXXXXXX

Jareth sat in his throne room with many drunken goblins dancing, singing and just being annoying around him. The throne room was the only room they were allowed in. But he regretted even letting them in his castle! Normally they never bothered him, but while he was using his crystals to watch his beloved Sarah, they were the most annoying vile creatures in the underground!

Giving a loud growl, he continued watching the lovely creature named Sarah sleeped. She was perfect. And older. No longer did she whine or grumble that dreaded line ''It's not fair!'', no she had changed. She was all grown up. Her dark raven hair was just below her shoulders instead of long and unruly...unlike yours truely. Her skin was a soft olive colour and she had grown in ''other ways''.

He let out a small laugh in spite of himself. He shouldn't be thinking about that. Not at this very moment anyway. He should be thinking about -

Sarah let out a small moan and whispered ''I wish the goblin king would come and take me away right now...''. Jareth did a double take into the crystal. Had he heard correctly? She wants HIM to come and take her away? RIGHT NOW? An evil smirk played on his lips before he disapeared to the aboveground.

XXXXXXXXX

Sarah sat up. Well that was a weird dream. She dreamt that she was wishing that Jareth would come and take her away. She almost burst out laughing at herself. She was away with the fairies... Well, she thought she was until she heard a voice she had hoped never to hear again...

''Hello Sarah.''

XXXXXXXX

How was that everybody? I hope that was a good start! I think I could do better though. Please leave me a review so I know what to do! Flamers welcome!


	2. Back to the Underground

Hi Everybody! Here's my new chapter, hope you enjoy!

XXXXXXX

''Hello Sarah.'' The voice was smooth and could cut through glass. Sarah spun round and came face to face with none other, than the Goblin King. He looked the same as last time, only this time he seemed bent on revenge.

'This can't be happening! I defeated him! And I never wished anybody away-' Sarahs thoughts were interupted by Jareth,

''Oh yes Sarah, it's really happening.'' He smirked as he noticed her face paled,

''But I never wished-'' She was cut off once again,

''You called for me to take you away, and here I am. What? Did you think I would just pop in and say hello? No. And we are leaving now!'' He laughed and took a grab at her arm, twisting it so she would be up against him. But Sarah wasn't leaving without a fight. She struggled and realised his strength was un natural. It wasn't human. She struggled once more before kneeing him in the one weak spot she could find. Jareth let go on her arm and doubled over in pain.

Sarah ran from the bedroom into the kitchen only to find him infront of her, smirking,

''Oh, that was a very dirty trick Sarah.'' Jareth laughed and took hold of her arms and whispered ''Don't struggle, it's not worth it'' Before the whole room began to spin and Sarah passed out.

XXXXXXXX

When they arrived back in the underground, Jareth noticed that Sarahs body was limp. Realising she had passed out, he quickly lifted her into his arms and carried her to his bed chamber. Laying her on his bed, he couldn't believe that she was there, in the underground, with him...never mind in his bed. He forgot himself for a moment and realised he was running his finger along her face and her eyes fluttered open.

''Where am I? What are you doing here??!!'' Sarah said, sitting up and pushing herself backward on the head until her back met the head board. She then realised she was on his bed and she was trapped.

''Sarah, Sarah, Sarah. Why do you look so surprised to see me?'' Jareth asked, while walking around the bed.

''Because I didn't wish anyone away!'' Sarah replied furious.

''Oh but you did. Quote 'I wish the Goblin KING would come and take me away...right now.' Un Quote. You may have been asleep but it still counts.'' Jareth smiled a wicked grin,

''But...what about all my stuff? My home? My job? My friends?'' Sarah asked.

''Well Sarah, I can bring your stuff back here, you won't ever need to worry about that silly little ''job'', and your friends will just have to think of a good reason on why you're gone. Simple as that!'' Jareth made it sound so easy, but she knew it wasn't. She had just disapeared off the face of the aboveground and everybody is just to forget about her? No.

''Let me show you to your room.'' Jareth held out his hand but Sarah didn't take it. She stood up and stayed a few feet away from him

while they walked to her room. She then realised her room was right next to his.

Her room was white with golden coloured paterns on the wall, her bed had taperties of gold too. The bed seemed pretty big and comfortable. With golden throws all over it. The floor was wooden though, not one of her favourite floorings for first thing in the morning, but it can't be helped. There was a large gothic looking window at the other side of the rooms showed a ''nice'' veiw of the labyrinth, not. And there was a chinese looking screen with a stand alone bath behind it. Another room with a pretty big but only had a toilet in it and a sink, and a dresser. There was a sitting area in her ''room'' and a fire place. And that was it. She stood looking at it and then realised there was another door.

''What's behind that door?'' She asked,

''My room.'' Jareth replied smiling, but Sarah did not return the smile,

''Why would my room be connected with yours?'' She was pretty scared to ask this question, but she did anyway.

''Because this is the Queens suite.''

''What?! Why am I in here?'' Sarah asked all too quickly,

''So I can keep an eye on you. So you do not escape.'' Jareths face became cold, and Sarah decided to leave it.

''So...when can you get my stuff?'' She asked Nervously,

''In the morning. Good Night.'' With that he turned and left.

'Great...just great.' She thought as she sank to the bed. She lay back and fell asleep. Thinking of Toby and how much she missed him.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Well, that's another chapter by Moi, I hope you enojyed it!

Jareth: Why do I act so darn evil?

Because you are so evil. Now shut up. Go and apply more eye shadow.

Mouseisi!


	3. Get out of my bath

Hi everybody. I'm on an updating role right now. I've been typing and typing and typing!! I even have a thumb cramp!!! Oh, and thanks to my reviewers!!

XXXXX

Jareth entered his bedroom and sat down on his bed. Conjuring a crystal, he decided to check in on the beauty in the other room. When her face apeared tear stained, he began to ponder over what was wrong, wasn't she happy? He would do anything for her, and here she was, crying? Was she scared of him? Was she upset that shecould have anything she wanted? Was she upset that he was her slave?

It didn't make much sense to him. He wondered why she was alone anyway. Why didn't she have any recent photographs of Toby, or her father. Or her step mother. He had seen her bedroom, her whole house, many times through his crystals. He had never been in her house though. So maybe there was pictures in her drawers or in a box hidden under the bed. Maybe he shouldn't think about it right now. Maybe he should just stop worrying and go to sleep.

But he wanted to go into the room that Sarah was in, hold her and tell her everything was going to be alright. But he couldn't, he had to let her be alone. He had to ... let her cry.

Sighing, he put down the crystal and went to sleep.

XXXXX

The next morning, Sarah awoke with sore eyes,

'well that's what you get for crying yourself to sleep...' her mind mocked her. At first, she did not recongize where she was, but then it all came racing back to her. She suddenly felt dizzy, her whole life, everything she had worked for to achieve, was gone. Here she was, stuck in a fantasy world, with the person who had almost taken Toby out of her grasp forever, but she had beaten him and won Toby back.

Only to lose him again.

'Don't think about it. You'll only start crying again.' her mind scolded her.

He must hate her for beating his stupid labyrinth. He must have many tortures on the way. But why did he give her the queens suite then? Maybe he was going to reel her in, then lay it thick on her. Like many people have. But then again, high school boys where alot different from medieval goblin kings. Yes, they are different. High school boys don't have powers...or tights.

''I hope.'' She laughed. She thought about Ricky wearing tights. That would be funny to see, it would be the perfect pay back! But she'll never get to do it will she, because she is stuck here, in a dumb castle, with the dumb goblin king. Tights included.

''Well, I may as well get up, no use arguing with myself about something I'm not going to win.'' She pushed herself out of bed. Standing in the middle of a beautiful room was something Sarah wasn't used to. Her old room had been plain and boring. This room was magnificent. She walked over to the bath and decided to have a dip. Maybe it would soothe her a bit, it had helped in the past.

She ran the bath steamy hot and closed the screen around her and the bath, before getting in.

XXXX

Jareth slouched boredly in his throne. He wondered what Sarah wanted for breakfast. Was she an egg person or did she prefer porridge? Ew porridge. But if she liked it he would like it too!

After about fifteen minutes of pondering on the subject he decided that perhaps the best tactic would be to go and ask her what she wanted. He was just about to do so when he realized that he'd probably better check what she was doing first before he went bursting in asking for a straight answer: bacon or sausage? Conjuring up a crystal, he gazed into it to see what his 'beloved' was up to. The crystal showed only her head, she had her eyes closed so he guessed she must still be sleeping.

"Lazy little girl..." he thought to himself smugly.

"HANG ON, SARAH MY LOVE, I'M COMIIIIIIIIING!" he yelled dramatically before making himself teleport in a huge puff of glitter and smoke.

All the goblins who were hanging around glanced up only for a second at his little performance before going back to their lives.

"He's in a good mood this morning," one of them remarked. Normally he just sort of disapeared when he wanted to get to one place or another, but today with the glitterly exit, showed he was verydetermined to show off.

XXXXXX

Sarah closed her eyes, soaking in the hot water and bath scents around her. It had been a long time since she had relaxed. Normally she just showered for 10 mintues, becasue she was in a hurry, but now it seemed she had all the time in the world to relax. Sighing, she went to a world of her own, where nothing or anybody could -

''Sarah, what would you like for breakfast? Because I wasn't sure if you liked bacon or -'' Jarethappeared before her and her bath. Her eyes shot open and she screamed before checking to make sure she wasn't on show. Nothing was showing today. Thankfully she enjoyed bubblebaths.

''What the fu-'' Sarah was cut of by Jareth smug face. He was ready to laugh at her. How dare he be so - so- PERVERTED! (A.N- I had alot of other words in mind, but little kiddywinks could be reading this �)

''What do you find so funny? Why are you staring at me? GET OUT!'' She snapped at him, he was really knawing on her skin.

''Well Sarah, this is my castle. I have been kind, generous and I haven't thrown you in the bog of eternal stength, like I normally do to the people who wish themselves away.'' Jareth said, not breaking eye contact.

''Why am I so different then?'' She asked him, but he just turned away and left the room without replying to her nagging question.

Why was she so different? Why didn't he just throw her into that pile of mud?

Sighing, realising her bath was ruined, she stepped out of the tub and wrapped a fluffy white towel aeound her and walked towards her wardrobe. Opening it, she gasped and saw all her clothes. He had already gone and gotten her things?

Opening her underwear drawer, she blushed, had he gone through her underwear? If he had, he would be hearing from her. Quickly, she dried off and dressed, before picking up a book and began to read.

XXXXX

Jareth thundered down the halls, he had almost given away his secert. If she foundo ut, he would be destroyed, and many would try to steal his kingdom using his weak spot. Sarah.

XXXXX

Meh, what can I say? I suck.


End file.
